lgsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Grove Tribe Epic
The Grove Tribe Epic is a written work published by CreeperColder (from an in-game perspective, written by a scholar who had visited the Grove Tribe). This article presents its text in an unaltered way. Readers should remember that this is an in-character text and therefore does not meet the same objectivity standards as the rest of this wiki. Text It should be noted that the below is a translation from the original Grove Tribe language, and a rather liberal one at that, as is often the case with poetry. One should remember that the native songs and folklore of the tribe subscribe to different poetric rules from what the ordinary Overworld Common speaker would be used to, and the verses below have been bent to the model more befitting of the general tongue - for example, assonantic and alliterative rhymes have been replace by more familiar row-final rhymes. On another note, the proper nouns found in this story have been translated as well, as they all carry clear mythological meaning for someone who speaks the tribe’s language. However, I will provide the original proper names of the characters in a list below, as some sources cite them the way they are in the tribe’s language: The four siblings Winds, Water, Earth and Fire were called '''Fufun, Eyeħra, Harahrá' and Rúrú in the original. Those names are just proper noun derivations from the words fun, eħra, hrá and rú, which basically mean what they have been translated to Overworld common as. It should be also noted that there has been some controversy around the mythological character of Harahrá, as some linguists and folklorists have posited, based on both comparative and historical evidence, a proto-form of the word hrá as *ʍəraŋ, in an effort to promote the idea of an original common Overworldian deity *ʍaraʍəraŋ. However, most linguists currently reject this idea as lacking enough evidence to support it.'' The “Netherworld” and “End” are presented as translations of the words '''Nárra' and Šušurru. They are used in today’s Grove Tribe language to refer to the Nether and End and all the creatures that inhabit those places, but taken literally, the would mean something like “the Lowness” and “the Darkness”. Similarily, the names Rúniwúferencecemu and Šušũnayanyar have been translated as “Withered” and “Ended Wyrm” for the Wither and End Dragon, although one could literally interpret them as “the three old flaming heads” and “the darkest predator”.'' “Village-folk” and “Spiritkin” are translations of the terms '''nagé' and hé, which the Tribe uses to refer to Villagers and their ancestors/friendly spirits, respectively.'' When sand yet was stone, and jagged cliff-rows still peaked the elder plain. ' ' Was mellow twilight, and clouds spun pure white lakes fed from purest rain. ' ' Were people uncleft, in arts they were deft, and shied away no shrike Then chiefs there were four, who come had before Siblings, of blood alike''' ' For high was their might, so fair their pale sight ruled they in lands of yore' ' In death no-one lay free birth was from pain joy and harvest galore' ' First sibling was Winds, their silken smooth wings carried them with the gale After came Waters, knowledge’s daughters far and wide did they sail' ' Downwards the Earth, which hearty with girth ruled the placid of folk And proud was the Fire, who crafts many sired fighters under its yoke' ' Amidst floating isles, and wind-ridden skies people back then did soar' ' Through deepest of trenches the river that quenches their thirst for unknown lore' ' Then herbs they sowed, no beast from them cowed they were friends to the land' ' Arcane spells they wove, steel-sworded, they clove strong was their arm and quick hand For four friends there ruled, and all folk were schooled in yonder happy days Then back in those times Tribe was nigh to tribe And open were all the ways But, alas, change would soon befall For lone and gloomy grew the halls Of Flame, of Fire, the proud one, to whose realm few had kindred gone' ' His realm was last of all great holds, and low in lie, but for the bold deep beneath the fire mountain, sprung dark then as from a fountain The seed of envy, firmly root Then took his mind and smeared with soot And closed were gates of Netherworld And Withered king in blackness purled Then spirit that was trapped beyond could never return to homepond and thus came to the old land death timid became the lively breath On darkened souls the hunger gnawed Wouldn’t suffice what they were lawed They came under night, stole the live Survive for folk became to strive Then afeared grew the lofty realm That amidst heaven, moon in helm They flew high up, from world were gone Around their hearts, a grim web spun High from the sun, in ever black Their joy was want, and glee was lack They shrunk and came to bitter End, as woe upon their souls did rend' ' Betwixt the pillars, tall, forlorn the Winds then bled from malice, scorn and lone, they flew through endless void as Ended Wyrm, whose home destroyed' ' Then pacts were struck, and spells were cast For Earth and Seas there still held fast Then magic walls on wood and coast, were laid to halt the demon host' ' And siblings two, there who remained With all the wisdom, knowledge gained Struck the worlds from each apart Lament they did and cried their heart' ' Then world was struck with greatest doom To die was fear, for cut was loom, and birthed the young were by torment, for down the heavens no gifts sent And sadness took the noblest fold, they backed to deep, and ways of old wandered, bereft, without no goal Spiritkin had lost which fate stole' ' The simple ones, who worked and tolled, the cursed in their minds gained more hold, their words grew dull, their senses waned and “Village-folk” they were then named' ''' But one last tribe, still fought and bled, their lands were bathed in flame and red they yet recalled what promised was that Steve would come, and bring new laws